


Hold On

by Neko48



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko48/pseuds/Neko48
Summary: A veces, nuestro egoismo y orgullo provocan que no digamos lo que sentimos en el momento correcto.Entonces es cuando todo se desmorona sin previo aviso.Cuando los recuerdos y los "si hubiera..." Se acumulan en nuestra mente.Eternos instantes a la espera de saber si se podrán remediar los errores o si todo acabó."Por favor... No me dejes..."*El universo y los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenecen a Akira Amano**Todos los derechos reservados**Songfic basado en la canción "Hold On" de Chord Overstreet*
Relationships: Kozato Enma/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Still Here

Amando y peleando

Acusando, negando

No puedo imaginar un mundo sin ti

La alegría y el caos, los demonios de los que estamos hechos

Estaría tan perdido si me dejaras solo

Por eso discutimos esa noche, porque tenía miedo de perderte y tú solo te lanzabas a hacer de escudo de los demás en cada misión.

Pero nunca digo las cosas correctas cuando se trata de ti, y por eso te fuiste enojado sin que me dejaras revisar tus heridas.

Te encerraste en el baño

Tirado en el suelo cuando entré

Pálido como nunca te había visto, la herida en tu pecho no se había sanado como las otras.

Te atraigo para sentir los latidos de tu corazón

¿Por qué suena tan débil?

¿Puedes oírme gritar "Por favor no me dejes"?

Espera, todavía te necesito

Te tomo en mis brazos y te llevo al auto para ir al hospital.

Una carretera larga e interminable, estás en silencio a mi lado

Conduciendo una pesadilla de la que no puedo escapar

Rezando impotente, que la luz no se esté desvaneciendo

Escondiendo el impacto y el frío en mis huesos

Te alejaron en una camilla

Camino de un lado a otro mientras te quedas quieto

Te atraen para sentir los latidos de tu corazón

Yo solo me quedo quieto mientras observó cómo te preparan y te llevan al quirófano, mis ojos no se apartan de la luz de letrero que reza "cirugía en proceso".

¿Puedes oírme gritar, "Por favor, no me dejes"?

¿Por qué nunca lo hice cuando discutíamos y tu te alejabas herido?

Espera, todavía te quiero

¿Por qué me guarde esos te amo pensando que ya sabías mis sentimientos?

Vuelve, todavía te necesito

¿Por qué no te cuidé como te merecías?

Déjame tomar tu mano, lo haré bien

No sé si pueda, solo sé que quiero hacerlo.

Te juro amarte toda mi vida

Déjame jurártelo frente a un altar como tanto sueñas.

Espera, todavía te necesito

Más de lo que me gusta admitir.

No quiero dejarte ir

Ni ahora ni nunca.

Sé que no soy tan fuerte

Tú me vuelves débil, y eso está bien mientras estés a mi lado.

Permanezco sentado a tu lado mientras sostengo tu mano y observo tus ojos cerrados.

Solo quiero escucharte

Diciendo bebé, vamos a casa

Tus ojos al fin se abren y quiero decirte todo lo que me he guardado, pero me siento patético al no poder hablar por el nudo en mi garganta y cubro mis aguados ojos con mi mano libre.

Vamos a casa

Me dices con tu brillante sonrisa como si hubieras leído mi mente.

Sí, solo quiero llevarte a casa

Al fin volvemos a nuestro hogar y decides ir a reposar, pero sostengo tu muñeca para retenerte y te digo.

Espera, todavía te quiero

Te abrazo una vez más sintiendo tu calor y tus latidos, reafirmando que no te perdí.

Vuelve, todavía te necesito

Continuará...


	2. Gone For Me

"Nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes."

Eso es basura. Siempre lo sabes, solo que das por sentado que nunca lo perderás y lo descuidas.

Me siento un imbécil, porque creo que fuí el único que te descuidó.

Siempre eras abierto con tus sentimientos, a pesar de que te tratáramos como lacayo entendías que era nuestra rara forma de protegerte y respondías con tu actitud infantil sacándonos una sonrisa en este mundo obscuro.

Así fue como me enamoraste Skull, me atrapaste no con coqueteos o arreglándote, solo fuiste tú.

Sabías cuán orgulloso soy, por eso te conformabas con que volviera todas las noches a casa y pasáramos tiempo juntos, sabías que nunca te sería infiel, que era solo tuyo mientras estuviéramos juntos, así que no me reclamaste la falta de "te amo" o "te quiero" por mi parte.

Siempre sonreíste y lo dijiste por los dos, yo soy un sol y tú eras una nube, pero tú eras el que iluminaba mis días, mi luz que dejé que se desvaneciera.

—Reborn-san... —Me giré al escuchar el llamado y los vi.

Nuestros niños, ambos tenían los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, pero Enma se veía mucho peor. Era natural, después de todo tú eras su padre adoptivo, a diferencia de mí que solo podía soñar con ser el padre de Tsuna.

—A papá no... —Vi como carraspeaba para que su voz no se quebrara más con tu mención—. No le gustaría que usted se enfermara. Sé que es duro pero por favor entre a calentarse un poco.

—No soy tan débil para enfermarme por esto Enma.

—Reborn, estamos a semanas de que comiencen las nevadas y tú estás empapado con este frío. —Me dijo Tsuna con el seño fruncido.

Sé que tiene razón, llevaba una hora parado junto a tu tumba a pesar de la lluvia, todos los demás habían entrado a la mansión Simon donde se estaba llevando a cabo el velorio, pero yo había permanecido en el patio.

—...No me moveré, al menos no aún. —Les dije sin ánimos de discutir.

Tsuna suspiró y extendió su paraguas hacia mí al tiempo que se metía debajo del de Enma.

—Al menos úsalo, sé que ya estás empapado pero es mejor que nada.

Tomé el paraguas sin decir nada y ambos se fueron abrazados, esperaba que ellos no fueran separados como nos pasó a nosotros, pero sé que de llegar ese día, ninguno se arrepentiría de no haber aprovechado el tiempo como lo estoy haciendo yo.

—Tantas veces que te llamé idiota, y resulta que yo era el imbécil.

Observé mi reloj de muñeca y cerré mis ojos, ya debía ser tiempo.

Y así fue, un humo rosa me rodeó y me vi en la antigua habitación de Tsuna en Namimori, la versión infantil de la vaca tonta me miraba a punto de llorar temiendo mi reacción, pero no tenía tiempo para esto.

—Lambo. —Lo llamé mientras me agachaba frente a él tratando de no asustarlo más—. Necesito tu ayuda.

A la mierda el orgullo, ya me había costado demasiado.

—¿Reborn necesita ayuda... De Lambo-san? —Preguntó atónito, así que yo asentí—. ¡Nyajajajajjajaja! ¡No puede evitarse! ¡Lambo-san es amable así que te ayudará!

—Gracias Lambo. —Le dije con una sonrisa rota, él detuvo su risa y parecía a punto de decir algo, pero lo corté extendiéndole un sobre que saque del bolsillo de mi abrigo—. Cuando mi yo de este tiempo regrese, dale esta carta y encárgate de que la lea completa. Asegúrate de que no se dañe ni se pierda Lambo, por favor.

Él tomó el sobre envuelto en papel impermeable y me observó con desición.

—¡Lo entiendo! ¡Lambo-san entregará la carta de Reborn a Reborn! —Reí un poco por su actitud, me recordaba a ti—. Pero...

—¿Qué pasa?

Él miró la carta dubitativo y alzó su mirada, me sorprendió ver la preocupación en sus ojos al verme.

—Si entrego esto... ¿Reborn dejará de estar triste?

Acaricié su cabello y sonreí con esperanza.

—Sí, esa carta alejará la tristeza de mi, así que te la encargo Lambo. Mi felicidad depende de ti.

Él asintió con determinación y casi al instante, el humo volvió a rodearme y me encontré nuevamente frente a tu tumba. Acaricié la inscripción en ella pensativo, "Gabriel Tusha", cuanto me hubiera gustado que hubieras sido recordado como un Sinclair, pero no se pudo por mi estupidez.

—Espero que mi viejo yo haga las cosas mejor. Hasta otra vida amore mio. —Me despedí usando mi mano para dejar un beso sobre la lápida y entrar a la mansión.

Reborn nunca pudo confirmarlo, pero en ese momento, su yo del pasado que recién había recuperado su forma adulta sostenía con manos temblorosas la foto que venía junto a la carta que le había dado Lambo y que recién acababa de leer.

En ella se podía apreciar a un hombre de cabellos y ojos onix con patillas rizadas que sonreía de lado mientras era abrazado por otro hombre de cabellos rizados púrpuras y que sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

—¡Reborn-sempai! —Escuchó como lo llamaban desde afuera de la casa así que corrió a asomarse por la ventana, ahí estaba—. ¡Si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde a la prueba de trajes de Colonnello-sempai y se pondrá histérico otra vez!

Apretó sus puños y tragando el nudo en su garganta respondió.

—¡Ya bajo Skull!

La sorpresa en el rostro de la nube al ser llamado por su nombre no pasó desapercibida para el Hitman antes de alejarse de la ventana.

—Reborn. —Se detuvo al escuchar el llamado infantil—. ¿Ya no estarás triste?

Observó la carta y la fotografía en sus manos antes de que estás comenzarán a arder en llamas amarillas.

—No lo estaré Lambo. Gracias a ti ya no me equivocaré. —Le dijo mientras dejaba caer las cenizas de la única prueba de aquel futuro nefasto.

Esta vez, ambos vivirían.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hola mis amores(♡ω♡ ) ~♪
> 
> ¿Les gustó esta mezcla de songfic y twoshot?
> 
> Yo disfruté mucho escribiendo de esta ship(≧▽≦).
> 
> La canción que me inspiro; Hold On es una película por si sola. Cuando la escuché la primera vez pensé en Rotto y como retrataba las emociones de los personajes cuando encuentran el cadáver de Fran. En serio lloré al imaginar esto(╥﹏╥).
> 
> Pero la escuché una segunda vez, y este RebornxSkull se apareció en mi mente y lo escribí (≧▽≦).
> 
> Le dedico este fic a mi amiga La-ONU_ que fue la que me enamoró de este ship al recomendarme algunos fics de ellos y a VadaSilva4 que me ayudó con la sinopsis y siempre me acompaña a teorizar sobre KHR. L@s adoro chic@s(♡ω♡ ) ~♪.


End file.
